Clean the Darkness Away
by NettleSnitch31
Summary: Full Summary inside. Series of drabbles about Moira O'Hara and her life and death. As it is an AHS story there may be smut, but it will NOT be the focus of the story, there will also be occasional substance abuse but not the main context of the story
1. Introduction

**Clean the Darkness Away**

A series of drabbles about Moira O'Hara, her life leading up to her death in the murder house, and after wards. These will be in no particular order, but I do try to stat the age of the girl each time I start a drabble, so hopefully this won't cause many problems.

Moira had to be my favourite character in American Horror Story, and before I'd even seen the last episode (I had three left to watch) I joined a role play group as Moira. Of course playing a character gives you an emotional attachment to the character and you start to form a story in your mind. My story of her will be much more clear to me than to you, it will also be more clear to the people I role play with as they have their character interaction with me, and I can't simply take that and add it to the story, but I can take self paras and flashbacks that I have created and put them on here, I will also do things vice versa and use things that I post on here in the role play.

I would like to add that I have no legal rights to the character and I am doing this page for entertainment of people who like AHS, this is nothing more. And this page was simply a disclaimer and an explanation of what I am doing, so I don't have to do an A/N each time I add a chapter, just to say I don't own AHS, Moira, or any other recognisable charters.

So if you read this, then thank you and enjoy the drabbles, I hope you enjoy them.


	2. Bad Boys

Moira sat in the class room staring blankly at her drawings, then over at Melanie, who was kissing her boyfriend. Moira rolled her eyes at the sight; it was Melanie that had volunteered them to make the costumes for the school play, West Side Story. Moira wasn't very good at making clothes herself, but it had been agreed that she would design the costumes and Melanie make them. Moira wouldn't mind too much, but she was already playing Maria in the play, and that was creating enough extra work for the 16-year-old without having to make the costumes on top of that.

She began to tap her pen on her sketch book out of boredom. Teddy came into the room; he was playing Riff in the play and had agreed to run lines with her when she was done with the costumes. "Looks like you've done lots of work," he said sarcastically looking around the perfectly clean room, which clearly hadn't been used to make any costumes what so ever. Moira rolled her eyes yet again.

"I've done loads," Moira told him waving her sketch book in the air. "I've designed everything. They just need making now," she said looking at Melanie. She got no reaction so she shook her head and turned back to Teddy. "Want to go run lines now? I may kill Mel if I stay here much longer."

Teddy looked at her. "You can go to mine and wait if you want; I just have to go pick up some stuff for my dad. My brother's home, he'll let you in." Moira smiled at him and stood up, picking up her copy of the play and her sketchbook.

"Meet you there," Moira said. She took one last glance at Melanie before leaving.

It didn't take long for Moira to walk to Teddy's house. He only lived around the corner from the school, and Moira didn't live that far from him. She walked up the drive slowly, she had met Teddy's brother once before, he was two years older than them, and he made Moira nervous. She hesitated before she pressed the doorbell; she considered waiting until Teddy was there before she went in. _Get a grip Moira, it's only Teddy's big brother. He's not going to do anything to you._ Moira thought to herself. She quickly pressed the doorbell. When he answered the door she quickly said, "Teddy said I could come round and wait for him to come home." Her words were rushed and she sounded very nervous.

"Come in then," he said moving out of the way to let her in. "It's Moira isn't it?" he asked. Moira nodded as she walked through the door. "Teddy talks about you a lot."

"I'm sure he doesn't Brad," Moira giggled. It was hard for her to imagine any boy talking about her, let alone Teddy. Brad led her to the living room and gestured for her to sit. She perched herself on the armchair. "I seem to recall the last time you were here you had a cup of tea. Would you like one whilst you wait?" Brad asked her. She smiled and nodded, putting her books down on the coffee table. Brad wandered off and came back with two cups, he placed one on top of Moira's sketch book and she quickly picked it up, he sat down with the other cup in his hand. "So what are you doing here?" Brad asked taking a sip of his drink, from the smell Moira suspected it was a bit more that tea and she looked at her cup doubtfully. "We're going to read lines for the play," Moira told him. Cautiously she took a sip of her tea, it tasted fine so she took a longer drink.

"He'll probably be back soon," Brad said. Moira knew something wasn't right then, his voice had gotten creepy and his eyes had gotten dark and twisted. "I guess I better do it now." Moira looked at him, she was starting to worry. She put her tea down, that way she could make a quick exit if he tried anything funny. "Do what?" she asked, trying her best to keep the fear out of her voice. He had the same look her father got when he was drunk. "Teddy likes to talk about you. And I can't let him have you, because you're far too beautiful for him." Moira's heart rate had increased, and she knew that she should be running out of the house, but she was stuck there, like a deer in the headlights.

When the deed was done Moira was so ashamed, she had lost her virginity to her best friends older brother, who had raped her. She pulled on her clothes as quickly as possible and made a bee line for the front door. As she ran out Teddy was there, she looked at him tears falling from her eyes, "sorry Teddy I have to go." She ran home as fast as she possibly could. He probably shouted after her, but she wasn't listening. She only wanted to get home.

Moira ran home, her mother greeted her as she walked in. Moira didn't pay any attention to her, she just ran upstairs to the bathroom. She tuned the taps on the bath and let the water run. She quickly ran to her room to get pyjamas, clean underwear, and a towel. She put the toilet seat lid down and sat down waiting for the water to fill the bathtub. Tears fell from her eyes and she had no clue what to do with herself. Brad had taken away her innocence; he had touched her in places she wouldn't let any boy touch. Now she was dirty and unclean and needed a wash, to get clean. When the bath had been filled Moira stripped from her clothes and climbed in, she leaned back and pulled her legs to her chest. She tried to relax but she couldn't. She had lost all concept of time, and the bath water getting colder didn't bother her at all.

Moira must have been in there a long time because there was a knock on the door, and her mother's voice sounded from the other side. "Moira, are you okay?" Moira didn't respond. She just stared blankly at the wall, blinking every once in a while to let more tears go. "Moira, Teddy came around. He's worried about you." Her mother paused before continuing, "I'm worried about you. He said you were crying." Moira stayed silent, biting her lip, she didn't like to worry her mother, or even Teddy for that matter. "Moira, I'm coming in now." Her mother opened the door and walked in slowly. She took one look at Moira, with big puffy pink eyes, before speaking, "sweet heart, what happened?" she exclaimed.

"Brad… He… He…" Moira couldn't say it. She looked down and let more tears fall. Moira's mother looked at her and understood what had happened to her daughter, she was shocked, but she had to say strong for her daughter. Moira's mother gently started to wash her daughters' hair and sing her song. Moira let herself cry.


	3. Girls Don't Like Girls

An 18-year-old turned from her group of friends and looked at her mother. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she asked, hearing a bottle smash upstairs. "Darling, I'll be fine. Go have fun with your friends. Stay out as late as you want. Go be a teenager for a while and stop worrying about me," her mother told her. Moira bit her lip, glancing back at her friends. She hugged her mother quickly and went to join the group before she changed her mind. Being out with people made her feel unsafe and insecure, but her mother worried about her being trapped in the house all the time.

The group weren't really all her friends, but she had a few close friends in the group who had roped her into coming out that night. "Come on Moi, it'll be fun," one of her friends, Melanie, said taking her hand. That had confused Moira, she had had boys holding her hand and it never felt as good as when Melanie held her hand. Moira simply smiled at the girl. One of the boys, Teddy, who had tried to get Moira to date him before, joined the pair who were trailing at the back. He placed his arm around Moira's shoulder, which just made her feel awkward, and offered them a flask. Moira simply shook her head, and Melanie took it. This was another thing that Moira didn't like about being out with friends, they always drank, and Moira wouldn't touch the stuff herself.

Then ended up doing nothing in particular, just wandering the streets whilst they drank alcohol and Moira babysat them. Melanie held back on the amount she drunk so Moira wouldn't feel so weird. They walked the streets together for hours, Melanie and Moira holding hands for the most of it.

They finally decided to go to a beach and light a bonfire. At least that way Moira could sit and be warm. The drunken group were dancing around the fire and running into the sea, Melanie took part in it at first, so Moira was left alone on the sand, just watching the flames dance. Teddy sat down beside her. Moira looked away from the flames for a second to look at him and acknowledge he was there. "You don't say much do you?" he asked. Moira simply shook her head. "I like that, a girl with a bit of mystery. Not like any of these girls." He gestured to the girls who were being chased into the sea by the remaining boys. Then Teddy did something Moira never expected, he kissed her. Moira pushed back. "No," she said softly. "I'm sorry Teddy, but no." They had been there before, and Moira knew he wasn't what she wanted. They sat in silence after that.

Melanie came back from being chased around the beach and sat next to Moira panting for breath. Teddy took that as his cue to leave. Moira suspected that Melanie had asked him to make sure she was never alone. Moira smiled at Melanie. Then Melanie did something Moira really didn't expect, Melanie kissed Moira. This time Moira kissed back, because this time it felt right. They were interrupted by some mocking voices behind them, Moira didn't quite catch what they said, but when she looked back there was a group of boys with knives. Moira looked to Melanie, who looked terrified. "Run!" she screamed at Moira. Both girls got up and ran as fast as they could. Melanie fell and Moira looked back, the boys had caught her but Moira kept running.

Moira ran until she got home, and she told her mother what had happened. Her mother took her to the hospital and they found out that Melanie had died because of her injuries. After being made to talk to the police about what happened Moira went home and cried.

* * *

It had been a week since Melanie had died, and Moira hadn't gotten out of her bed. It was getting to the point that her mother was getting very worried about the girl. Her father seemed to care much less about her health, but more about what she had done that night on the beach.

Moira wasn't sure what time of day it was when her father burst into her room and grabbed her by the hair, making her look at him. "What did you think you were doing? That is not what two girls should do with each other!" he yelled at her. It never ceased to amaze Moira how well he could speak when he was so drunk, as long as he was angry he was easily understandable.

"I like girl's dad! There's nothing you can do about it!" Moira screamed back. At her words her father hit her. Hot angry tears fell from her eyes. She didn't care what her dad thought of her, not really, but then she saw her mother in the doorway and she let herself cry tears of sadness. She would never forget the look of disappointment that her mother had at that moment. Moira hid her real self from that point on.


	4. Little Black Dress

**~ POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING ~  
don't read if you think it might trigger you.  
and don't complain if you read it and it does.  
you have been warned. **

Moira slowly opened her curtains; it was a horribly sunny morning, so she quickly drew them again. She sighed, "It's too happy outside." That would make her task harder, knowing that it was a day that she should be happy. She walked over to her wardrobe and carefully looked through the clothes that were hanging there. She found the black dress that her mother had made her for her 16th birthday. She examined it, checking for any creases or stains, it was perfectly wearable. She carefully placed the dress on her bed, treating it as if it was made of tissue paper. She was treating it like it would break at the slightest bit of force being put on it. She treated the dress as if it was her; she treated it as if it felt exactly like she did. That's what she felt, fragile.

She stripped off the clothes she had already been wearing and placed them in her washing basket. Then she went and stood in front of her mirror. Looking at herself in her underwear she could see how much thinner she had gotten in the past two weeks. Her porcelain skin had become even paler, almost translucent. Her eyes had heavy bags underneath them, and she just looked ill in general. She swallowed and turned away from her reflection, not being able to face how she looked. She walked slowly over to the dress and put it on. She then went back to the mirror to take one last look at herself, she put her hand to her hair and pulled it loose from the ponytail, it took some of the edge off her ill look, and she looked prettier. She took one deep breath and said, "It's time."

She walked over to her bed and climbed on. She laid down and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to steady her breathing. She put her hand under her pillow and pulled out a rusty old blade that she had found in her father's tool box. She took the blade and held it to her wrist, "come on, don't be a chicken." She spoke quietly, her voice barely more than a whisper.

She dragged the blade across her wrist and recoiled as she felt the pain, but then she felt the blood flow and she felt better. She repeated the action, making another cut underneath the one she had just made; she kept her breathing steady and continued all the way down her arm. She had decided that she wanted to die as quickly as possible, so the more cuts she made the faster she would bleed to death. As she was losing consciousness she heard a voice from the door, "hey Moi, you're mum let me in." it was Teddy, he clearly hadn't looked at her. "Holy crap Moira, what are you doing?" she managed to say, "I'm dying Teddy," before darkness took over.

When she woke next she was in a hospital bed, she ignored most details of the room and how she was, then one thing she did take notice of was a boy sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room. Teddy had saved her life, and he had stayed with her. She smiled at the boy and went to sleep, she didn't have the energy to do anything else.


	5. We Have a Piano?

Moira wandered the basement, she was bored, she wasn't usually one of the ghosts that visit the basement. She had been going down more often recently, going to see Thaddeus, and getting into her stash of alcohol which was hidden with her art supplies. She was quite surprised when she came across a piano. "We have a piano?" she said to the empty air around her. She walked forward gingerly and pressed one of the keys, it sounded in tune enough. She sat down carefully on the seat, and pressed a few more, trying her best to recall the lessons she'd had when she was young. She smiled as she managed the first few notes of a song and the rest came flooding back to her, she began to sing the song.

_"I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore, If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before, But I have a talent, a wonderful thing 'Cause everyone listens when, I start to sing I'm so grateful and proud All I want is to sing it out loud"._ Her fingers were messy on the keys and she messed up a few of the notes, but her voice was steady and clear_. So I say, "Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing, Thanks for all the joy they're bringing, Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty, What would life be?, Without a song or a dance what are we?, So I say thank you for the music, For giving it to me"._ She was getting better on the piano, her fingers getting used to it. "_Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk, She says I began to sing long before I could talk, And I've often wondered, how did it all start?, Who found out that nothing can capture a heart, Like a melody can?, Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan."_ She could now work the keys without thinking about it, it all came naturally to her. "_So I say, Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing, Thanks for all the joy they're bringing, Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty, What would life be?, Without a song or a dance what are we?, So I say thank you for the music, For giving it to me. I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair, I wanna sing it out to everybody, What a joy, what a life, what a chance! So I say, Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing, Thanks for all the joy they're bringing, Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty, What would life be?, Without a song or a dance what are we?, So I say thank you for the music, For giving it to me."_ She finished the song, leaving her fingers on the last keys she had pressed. And she just sat there smiling.


	6. Not Again, Please Not Again

Moira was wandering round the basement, a bottle in her hand. Once her and Nora had left the basement she had decided to leave Thaddeus alone, at least until they had spoken to Charles. But Moira couldn't resist going to see the boy again. She had decided to give him a quick bottle. As she was walking around the basement she began to sing, _Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, how is it you sing? _The song was a comfort to Moira and she hoped that Thaddeus would come out after he heard her voice. _How can you jubilate sitting in cages never taking wing?_ Moira continued to wander the basement, just hoping the boy would come out. She shook the bottle.

_Outside the sky waits, beckoning! Beckoning! Just beyond the bars… How can you remain staring at the rain maddened by the stars? How is it you sing, anything? How is it you sing?_ _My cage has many rooms, damask and dark…Nothing there sings, not even my lark. Larks never will, you know, when they're captive. Teach me to be more adaptive. Ah…Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, teach me how to sing. If I cannot fly…_

_Let me sing. _As she finished the last note she heard clapping from behind her, it was the slow mocking kind of clap. She slowly turned to face the person behind her. Hugo was stood there. Moira dropped the bottle, her eyes widened. She backed away. Moira didn't know what to do, even looking at the man terrified her. "I'd forgotten how lovely your voice was," he said, his voice was deep and menacing. "I've forgotten a lot of other things as well," he took a step towards her. "Care to remind me?" he asked. He went to grab her arm and Moira quickly moved out of his way.

"Please don't Hugo," she begged. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Not again. Please don't."

"Now, now Moira. You know you want exactly what I do. Don't pretend you don't, you pathetic little slut." At that he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Tears leaked from her eyes and she tried to scream but his hand covered her mouth. Somehow he managed to pull down his pants. He put her on the floor and then he began to rape the girl. She screamed as loud as she could, but he had too good a hold on her mouth. She fought as hard as she could to get away from him but she couldn't escape.

When he was done he muttered, "see there Moira, that wasn't too bad was it? I bet you enjoyed it, you filthy little slut." He spat on her before he left her there alone. Moira pulled her legs to her chest…


	7. Dust

Moira's eyes fluttered open slowly. She blinked a few times to get used to the light from the window that was streaming into her eyes. She looked around, she was in the room she had once used to keep cleaning supplies, the room Chad and Patrick had given her for that purpose. She had no recollection of how she had gotten there, or how long she had been there. There weren't even that many people that knew about the room, Moira kept it locked and people just ignored it, not wanting to know what was actually in the room. The only people that knew about the room were; Moira, Chad and Patrick, which was pretty easy to figure out. Alice, a girl that had died just after Tate when he pushed her down the stairs, and Nora, who knew that she had had hidden away a DVD with all of the deaths of the ghosts on it. It was highly debatable if Rose, a girl who had moved in next door and become close friends with Moira, knew about the room; she had been half dead when Moira had carried her in the room. Then there was Charles too, he had come in and tried to save Rose's life, but it was too late and she was gone. And Michael knew about the room too, he had moved Rose's body after all. But apart from those people Moira didn't think anyone else knew about the room.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked around. She regretted dusting the room so often, there was a thin layer of dust, that told her that she had been there for a while, but no hint of how she had gotten there in the first place. If she had left dust on the floor it would indicate if anyone else had come into the room with her. She went over to the door and held the knob, she tried to turn it, but it was locked. She put her hand in the dress of her pocket and found the key that fits the door.

It was clear that she had locked herself in the room, she was the only one with a key, there was only one key. But this brought on the question, why had she locked herself in the room? It wasn't normal for Moira to lock herself away from the rest of the house, she was the maid, and she enjoyed her job. So why would she be in there? Why would she be locked in there? And an even better question would be, why didn't she remember locking herself in there?

Something was clearly wrong, Moira just didn't know what, there was nothing that she could remember and there were no clues in the room at all. She had had a thought that she might have drunk herself to unconsciousness, but there were no bottles in the room, and the effects of alcohol didn't last long on a ghost. It definitely wouldn't last long enough for this amount of dust to form in a room.

"What happened?" she said out loud, in no more than a hushed whisper. She was beginning to panic, she couldn't remember a thing, and that could never be good. She was going to have to speak to the other ghosts and see if she could figure anything out. She took the key that she was holding in a shaky hand, put it in the key hole and turned…


End file.
